stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Belial
Attested only in the last 200 years on planet Earth as Demon of Hell, Belial is one of the "sons" of Sokar and probably one of his subordinates in one of the many planets of his empire. Only the death of Sokar allowed Belial to free himself and recover strengthened forces to declare himself System Lord, and later rise further into the High System Lord's circle. History His birth is quite recent and is thought to be attributed to one of the queens goa'uld in the service of the goa'uld Sokar, probably on the planet Delmak and that the goa'uld has reached maturity in one of the many Necropolis Guards in the service of same Sokar. Chosen probably as one of the many underlords and administrators of the same Sokar, Belial was sent to planet Earth, a place never forgotten by Sokar himself and now wrapped in the darkest era of its history, the Middle Ages. After sowing terror and assuming the identity of a demon, he returned to the planet Delmak not without having taken some inhabitants from a village in the south of France as potential guests. This gesture was not welcomed by Sokar, who relegated him to serve one of his lieutenants called Asmodeus. As his butler, Belial was able to study the movements of Asmodeus and Sokar himself, discovering how the former was plotting to overthrow the ruler of Delmak. Thanks to his information, Sokar removed the treacherous traitor and his allies by rewarding Belial with the same planet as Asmodeus. Thanks to his new position, he became one of the four lieutenants to the exclusion of Aziel, the most influential and important, Confindente personal of Sokar himself as well as the head of the Inquisition court. As a judge and accuser, he pured his personal enemy from the ranks of the Sokar underlords but failed to eliminate Aziel. Wisely Belial avoided the open conflict by merely insinuating rumors about the other three lieutenants, engaging them in a dispute with Sokar himself. in this turbulent period, Belial was commissioned to build a large fleet for the future collective attack on System Lord's. without wasting time, goa'uld not only began the construction of ha'taks, but gave way to his jaffas, to operate as and true star pirates, looting, looting, stealing and destroying the convoys of the other goa'uld. Unexpectedly, the news of Ra's death caught Belial and Sokar himself causing a slowdown in the construction of the fleet. In the following years despite the task of building a huge fleet, belial was sent in numerous military campaigns against the dominions of Bastet, Kali and Ba'al obtaining several successes before the forces of the latter, coalesced, put a bank from the advance of Belial and the forces of Sokar. To make matters worse, Sokar's forces were further weakened by Apophis himself, who in the meantime had managed to emerge as the main System Lord's of the third dynasty. Forced to fall back, Belial and Sokar's forces remained inside their possessions licking their wounds, waiting for the situation to be reversed to their advantage. The fall of Apophis, allowed a new impetus of power not only from Sokar, but also from Belial who reconquered numerous planets previously conquered by the serpent God. Struggled by the massive attacks made by Ra's heir, the goa'uld Heru'ur, Belial still waited while playing on the defensive waiting for the unexpected opportunity. The latter came when Sokar was killed in the destruction of the Netu moon by the Tok'ra. After taking one of the Sokar mining outposts under his control and taking over the present five ha'tak fleet, he declared himself independent but willing to sign an alliance with the snake Apophis. This statement led to the Belial clash with another of Sokar's former underlords called Aziel. Before the final battle between the two goa'uld, Apophis was killed when his ha'tak crashed on Delmak's surface. The shock wave swept not only the forces of Apophis, but also those of Aziel and the same goa'uld, arrived on the planet in the absence of the serpent God to claim it. Without a rather strong opponent, belial regained control of the planet as the sole ruler and System Lord. In the following weeks, however, numerous incursions were made not only by the other underlords of the late Sokar, but also by other underlords this time loyal to Apophis. A sort of perpetual war marked a decade in which Anubis made his appearance and a new dynasty came to power. Stargate Renaissance For over ten years Belial fought a sort of cold war with the other former underlords of Sokar and Apophis, succeeding in slowly tearing off a series of successes and eventually claiming the title of System Lord although the sphere of which was greatly reduced. This gesture, however, finally caused a final battle between Belial and the most powerful of Sokar's former underlords, goa'uld Aziel. After collecting his entire fleet, he besieged one of the minor planets under Belial's control, believing he could capture and execute him personally. what Aziel did not know was that the planet in question was actually a trap designed by Belial himself. Locked on the planet due to the presence of a black hole in the solar system, the Aziel fleet was slowly torn apart due to the gravimetric distortion caused by the black hole. Without seemingly opposing opponents, Belial took full control of the small domain of rival Aziel taking every single planet and its armies still present, strengthening its position day by day. Pegasus colony The lust for power, however, did not turn only to the possession of the few territories taken from the goa'uld Aziel in the Milky Way. Belial despite its limited strength, decided independently to seize the technology of the intergalactic Hyperdrive created by the System Lord Atlas and the prerogative of only System Lord's highest rank. After capturing a ha'tak of the same Atlas in an ambush, he copied the technology fully implementing it in his small fleet and preparing for the creation of a colony in the Pegasus galaxy. For over two years the goa'uld sowed false rumors about his purpose by making the powerful System Lord's believe that the incident and theft of ha'tak to the forces of Atlas, passed as a border skirmish. After two years of preparation, a fleet of only two ha'taks left the Milky Way, heading into the galaxy pegasus with the aim of creating a colony in the new galaxy. Unlike the Hyperdrive available to the System Lord Atlas, the one created based on the stolen engine, it was much less fast and powerful and forced Belial to a trip of almost a whole month to reach the Galaxy Pegasus. Once in the vicinity of a planet controlled by a queen Wraith, Belial was forced immediately to fight against the same Wraith, managing to launch a first series of victories on the Wraith forces at that time focused on the harvest of humans on other planets. After the apparent defeat and retreat of the Wraith, Belial laid the foundations for his own colony and returned to the Milky Way galaxy, leaving as defense one of the two ha'taks and his own lieutenant certain to be able to maintain full control of the colony. But just as it happened with all the attempts of the various System Lord's, even this underlord, openly rebelled by declaring itself independent. Forced to defend himself in the Milky Way from the continuous attacks on his dominions by some minor goa'uld, Belial has not yet been able to return to the Pegasus galaxy to punish his unfaithful subordinate and restore his power. Rise at High System Lord Belial is elevated to the rank of High System Lord (2045) soon... Personality Belial is considered ruthless, cruel and a traitor. He received the thirst for blood and the jealousy of his mother, as well as the treacherous nature of his father. He has a hatred without limits for the Goa'uld, and especially for the System Lord's of the Fourth Dynasty. He has great pleasure in seeing others suffer and is considered ruthless and particularly violent. Among his positive qualities there is enormous self-control, which was probably inherited at least in part by the mother, as well as a remarkable tactical perception and strategic ability. Furthermore, it is also considered extremely eloquent. Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's